Corrupting the Light of Meridian
by whentherestroublex
Summary: A collection of somewhat related stories detailing the immoral ship of Elyon and her brother. 18 YEARS AND OLDER TO READ- Some chapters contain very explicit material! Based on cartoon canon, and developed during the late hours of the night. Disclaimer: I don't condone rl incest or minor/adult situations, this is fiction c:
1. The Beginning

_**AN 2/20/18:** I just marathoned W.I.T.C.H. in 3 days. This the result. Based on cartoon canon with perhaps some internal comic influences. _

_Will be a series of drabbles and ficlets about the growing... lust between the Meridian siblings. These were probably the most uncomfortable things I have ever written, I usually stay far away from anything incest. But very satisfying in the end. c:_

 _I may expand upon this first 'chapter' in the future._

* * *

He couldn't describe the feelings he had when he first set his eyes on her. And now his 'baby sister' was finally here, at his castle. The True Queen, the key to his success. It would be so easy to manipulate her, to deceive her… all to obtain her powers.

It was so simple. The perfect plan was finally in action. She was all his. Powers, spirit… and body if he so wished. All of it, belonged to him. She would give it all up so readily. He ignored the tug under his robes. Soon. She would easily submit for his gain of power... and his pleasure. Soon.


	2. The Middle

She knew he was her brother. There was no doubting that. When she stared at him, she saw her own features mirrored. The fair hair, the facial structure… They were alike. She knew that logically.

But, Elyon hadn't grown up alongside Phobos. The only family she had known were her parents that had raised her on Earth. How she felt towards Phobos wasn't that same familial affection that she had for her parents.

She felt affection towards the man, and she felt admiration. She loved the way he doted on her, and taught her the ways of her kingdom. Her heart soared whenever Phobos helped her with her powers, or approved of her new projects. He made her feel all sorts of ways.

Elyon cherished those moments when he would pat her reassuringly on the shoulder. When his hand would brush her arm, or her hand. A warm hug.

Her heart would race in his presence, and at first she attributed it to the excitement of being in a new world. But she didn't get that woozy feeling when she was alone in her room. Only when she was with Phobos. It was similar to when she had first met Cedric.

Elyon would have squashed any of those feelings down on her own… but then, Phobos began to indulge the child. He knew that it was wrong, but it was also wrong to steal the powers and throne of the rightful heir, wasn't it? He didn't care for right or wrong. He cared about reaching his goal. Catering to the girl's growing feelings would help achieve said goal. And if he were to get an extra thrill out of it along the way… what did it matter?


	3. The Finale

_**AN 2/20/18:** Here is the ultimate lemon of the story! It gets pretty intense, so be warned (:_

* * *

He felt her tense in his arms. She was laying beside him in his private quarters. They had been exchanging kisses and then progressed to more intimate activities. It was going as planned- as they had planned, when Elyon had suddenly stopped. He gave her a moment to collect herself, and silently stroked her hair.

"You seem upset, my dear," he observed, breaking the quiet. He knew she was. What they were about to do was the ultimate taboo. What they had been doing was taboo enough. And this was to be the girl's first time completely giving up her body to him… He turned his head to smile at the thought, so that she wouldn't see. He grounded himself, and put on a look of concern.

"It's not like I don't like you," she began, gazing up at him with those beautiful blue eyes. The same eyes as her treacherous father. She paused again, trying to place her words. "And I trust you more than anyone… You've been such a good big brother…"

"Do you wish to retire for the night? This… can wait. And if you are not comfortable proceeding, all is well, sweet Princess". He spoke in his slow, reassuring way. It was no use to pressure the girl. He was certain she was going to get to it eventually, tonight didn't have to be the night. They had discussed it many times. She was always so enthusiastic.

"No… I want to do this. But even just what we were doing still just feels… Weird. Kinda wrong. But you said it isn't, right?" The way she spoke, her naivety shone through.

Elyon had voiced her concerns often throughout their shifting relationship. Usually a short reassurance was enough to ease her, and they would resume. Such a simple-minded child. She was so used to the ways of Earth, but her carnal desires would easily betray whatever logic she was following.

He began rubbing her back as he soothed her mind. "Indeed. I remind you, Princess, that this… arrangement is not uncommon on Meridan. Especially among those of the royal court. Our own mother… And my father shared the same blood."

It wasn't uncommon, truthfully, but it wasn't usually considered the most tasteful of options. Weira had been with a cousin, and it had been kept quiet. Now, Elyon becoming intimate with her own brother… that was something that would be looked down upon by some if it ever got out. The fact that he was so much older than her, as well, was sure to cause disapproval by many. Elyon knew to keep her mouth shut, however.

And, unbeknownst to Elyon, even though they shared only half of the same blood, it was possible that their sinful union might act as a corrupter to her power. If that happened, it might be easier for Phobos to take hold of darkened energy. Everything about this was situation was perfect to the Prince.

Elyon breathed a sigh, and relaxed. "You're right, I know that." She turned her body and planted a kiss on the Prince's lips. She gave him a coy smile and he shifted to lay on his back in response. They had done this many times now. She would crawl on top of him, and continue with their passion. Kissing, touching, grinding against him, she would soon be feeling all sorts of things. But despite the level of intimacy they had achieved, the Prince had yet to actually "make love" to the girl. Tonight was to be be the night.

She felt him underneath their robes as she rocked against his groin. The Prince was clearly hard, and it was evident they he had been eagerly waiting for this night. Her own dress had been pulled to the side during their earlier round of pleasure, and her small but perfect breasts were illuminated by the moonlight.

Cute whimpers escaped her mouth as her own brother began to ravish her pale, hardened nipples. Beautiful yelps, too, whenever he would bite at the perky flesh. It had been a long time since he had allowed himself to indulge in the ways of man like this. It would be easy to find a woman, but there was something poetic, something completely satisfying about the particular arrangement at hand. Phobos was allowing himself to thoroughly enjoy this.

This was all routine at this point. Waves of energy were emitted from the girl whenever it occurred, a lovely reminder of Phobos' true intentions for the girl. The intimate actions with his sister… now that was truly an extra perk.

They paused as Phobos encouraged his sister to toss aside her garments. The Prince followed suit. Elyon proceeded as she had been taught and began toying with her brother's erection. She clumsily squeezed and stroked him, practicing her technique. It wasn't the best the Prince had ever had, but there was something so alluring about the way her innocence was being stolen by him. It heightened the experience, knowing that the Light of Meridian was being corrupted… both in the figurative and literal sense.

Likewise, Phobos reciprocated, and began to pleasure the girl. He used his long fingers to tease at her opening. It was carefully guarded by a tuft of blonde scruff, and he simply rubbed and caressed her soft outer lips. Wetness gradually leaked out, trying to tempt the Prince to move faster to claim him prize. But no, patience was key. The idea was to warm her up, and make her cunt drooling, so that his sister would practically be resigned to begging for him to fuck her.

It was working; Elyon's hips started moving against his hand. She became more enthusiastic, and then abandoned her own efforts in getting him off. Phobos smirked as he pulled back his arm. How adorable that she was trying to cum from merely dry-humping his hand. He hadn't penetrated her, or even touched her clit yet, and here she was, acting in such ways.

"Phobos…" The girl whined in disappointment. He gave a moment for the pent up orgasm to dissipate. He was edging her, molding her like clay.

He re-positioned them so now she lay on her back, and he resumed. This time, he pressed on the source of her desire: her small, pulsing clit. Her body jerked, and she was moaning fiercely. Once again, just as he felt a build up of energy radiating from her, he relented and would not allow her to cum just quite yet.

Next, he penetrated her with a slender finger, and then two. This was still nothing new, but Elyon was elated with pleasure. Juice was freely flowing from her cunt now. He teased her this way for a bit, moving and rubbing her in just the right manner. He kissed her deeply, their tongues pushing against each other's with more force than ever. Finally, she was ready.

He pulled back from the kiss, and slid his fingers out of her tightly clenched hole. With gasping breath, and in foul terms not fit for a pure young girl, Elyon told Prince Phobos that she was ready to be taken.

She added as an afterthought, "My body and self is yours tonight… and always, Brother". Phobos smiled a wicked grin. Little did she know what plans he had for her outside of the bedroom. Her promises would come true.

Slowly, he entered her, and the carefully poised Prince lost some of his grasp on reality as groans left his own lips. It hurt the Princess for a brief moment, but her body was thoroughly aroused, and therefore adjusting quickly. He filled her perfectly, and she was stretched enough without too much discomfort. He had prepared her well for this moment, and it was bliss for the both of them.

Phobos truly relished in his little sister's erotic, dazed look as she explored these new sensations. She gave an equally dazed nod when he inquired if she was ready for him to move. He began a slow pattern of thrusts, not wanting to overwhelm the girl. However, she responded enthusiastically, matching his speed, and then moving even faster.

He smirked at her actions. He had groomed her so well for this, having penetrated her with his fingers and other objects prior to this final goal. Now she was nothing but a horny little mess under his control.

Not one to leave a woman unsatisfied, Phobos increased his movements to accompany hers, and soon enough Elyon was a fevered mess of cries. "Phobos!" she called repeatedly, with utters of "Brother!" mixed in.

The Prince was in his own heaven. How wonderfully horrible it was to be fucking his young sister. The sister that would soon be giving up everything. This was just step one in a long game of manipulating her. There was that poetic beauty in it once again.

Elyon had already been on edge, so the right combination of clitoral stimulation alongside the furious thrusting resulted in a timely orgasm when the Prince determined it appropriate. As her cunt squeezed his cock and spasmed, Phobos began to cum as well. "Sister!" was all he could say as he filled her with his warm seed.

He rolled over, off of her, and they lay there to catch their breath. They had done it, and the realization was hitting them both hard. Elyon was quiet, and Phobos was wondering if he had perhaps miscalculated… What would her reaction be- Would she cry? Would be be angry? It was bound to be a confusing occurrence for such a young girl. He would be ready for whatever her response might be.

And another thought briefly flitted across his mind. They hadn't used protection, but Phobos worried not. Elyon would be gone soon enough. And besides, he got perverse pleasure out of supposing that perhaps he had impregnated his little sister. It was sick, but he had always cared little for the values of others. He wouldn't have achieved the same greatness and power if he did.

Elyon however; she felt a mix of shock and guilt from the experience. And more strongly- a wave of affection. After the long pause, she giggled and curled up closer to the Prince. He had given her a delightful orgasm, and now he was closer to her than any other man had ever been.

Phobos grinned, as he pulled her to his side. He cooed to her, furthering the illusion that this had been a loving exchange. Success was had; she was wrapped around his finger on a whole other level. This new bond was going to be very useful. The Light of Meridian was trapped in submission to him, and was slowly being corrupted more each time they shared a bed. His plans were unfolding. It was perfect. Everything was perfect.


End file.
